The Hunted
'' |image= |series= |production=40273-159 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Robin Berheim |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708801 |guests=Jeff McCarthy as Roga Danar, James Cromwell as Prime Minister Nayrok, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, J. Michael Flynn as Zayner, Andrew Bicknell as Wagnor, Majel Barrett as Computer Voice (uncredited) |previous_production=The Defector |next_production=The High Ground |episode=TNG S03E11 |airdate=8 January 1990 |previous_release=The Defector |next_release=The High Ground |story_date(s)=43489.2 (2366) |previous_story=The Defector |next_story= The High Ground A Matter of Perspective }} =Summary= The Enterprise is investigating the planet Angosia III as a candidate for entry into the Federation. Captain Picard is approached by Prime Minister Nayrok, who asks for help in apprehending a convict who has escaped on a transport ship from their prison colony on Lunar V. The Enterprise locates the ship which flies behind an asteroid, however only the drive section emerges from the other side with no life signs. Following it around they find the ships wreckage. Believing that the prisoner has perished the ship returns to the planet, only to discover the drive section they saw has disappeared. Picard and Commander Riker return to the Enterprise and following a hunch from Data, locate and beam aboard the prisoner. When security try to take the prisoner into custody he fights back, virtually unaffected by their phasers. He overpowers the guards and injures O'Brien before he is subdued. Upon further examination the crew find that the prisoner does not emit any life signs on scanner. The prisoner identifies himself as Roga Danar, a former soldier. Counselor Troi meets Danar and reads little aggression from him finding it unlikely that he could be so violent. Danar explains that he and others were genetically enhanced greatly increasing their abilities and affecting their responses when in danger. The crew also finds that despite being a prisoner Danar has no criminal record. Nayrok confirms Danar's story but says that the soldiers were unsuited for life in civilized society. He refuses to discuss the abuses Danar alleges, arranging for Danar to be returned to the colony. Danar tells Troi that the conditioning was never reversed or treated, and due to its effects small misunderstanding could often lead to murder. Rather than try to fix the conditioning the government imprisoned them all. During the transfer from the Enterprise to the Angosian transport, Danar manages to escape. Easily evading security, he cripples the Enterprise by causing an explosion in one of the Jeffries tubes, disabling her sensor systems. With the Enterprise blind Danar beams aboard the Angosian transport vessel, taking control he attacks the Lunar V colony and rescues several of his fellow inmates. Danar and the other inmates lead an attack on the capital and confront the Angosian government. Nayrok pleads with the Enterprise to help. Picard beams down with an away team but refuses to help, questioning the morality of how they've treated their soldiers. Nayrok explains the government's view on the matter. Seeing they will not help he reminds them it is an internal affair and they have no right to interfere, just as Danar and the escapees arrive and take them hostage. Danar demands that their conditioning be treated, and they be allowed to come home. In an act of brazen hypocrisy Nayrok pleads with Picard to intervene. Picard elects to depart, reminding him that the matter is an internal affair. He informs the government that they have to make a choice on what to do with their veterans. Danar smiles at the away team happy to finally be recognized as they depart. On their return to the Enterprise, Picard notes that if the government survives, they will be given assistance in helping their veterans with their conditioning. He also notes that they may reapply to join the Federation at a later date. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Anonymous on Monday, January 03, 2000 - 8:42 pm: In the Next Generation Guide, many of the nits picked dealt with the unauthorized terbolift acces. One not mentioned, the turbolifts are the mass transit system on board the Enterprize, a ship with civilian population. What constitutes unauthorized access? Boarding the things? Does Data's console bleep every time some kid goes to their classroom? To the arboretum? When the waiters go to Ten Forward to work? Are there stairs somewhere that all the non-Starfleet personel have to use? mak on Wednesday, January 05, 2000 - 11:27 am: Maybe it's the destination that needs authorization. '' yes mak on Friday, April 06, 2001 - 4:59 pm:'' Yes, definitly it's the destination. Anyone can get into the turbolift, but not everyone can take it to engineering. Mike Nuss on Monday, February 02, 2004 - 6:53 pm: Regarding "unauthorized" turbolift access, here is my theory: recall that Picard ordered all crew members to general quarters, except for security teams. Therefore, any use of the turbolifts, except by security officers, would be unauthorized! # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Sunday, July 22, 2001 - 2:24 am: Data is in charge of the Bridge and is a much higher rank than Wes, yet when Wesley is telling Data about the missing drive section he calls Data, "Data." Shouldn't he refer to Data as "Sir"? This is the Bridge, not Ten Forward, and they are engaged in official business. Would he refer to Picard as Jean-Luc, or Riker as Will? Data probably uses a less formal command style than Picard and Riker, # Picard ordered the Cargo Bay flooded with anestisene gas, but then Security has to wait until the gas is emptied from the room before they can enter. Wouldn't it make more sense to have Security put on suits or breathing equipment so they can grab the unconscious person without giving them a chance to wake up? The gas is prbably formulated to keep the person unconscious long enough for the gas to clear sufficently for the security team to enter. # Angosia wants to be in the Federation. However, the Federation is an equal opportunity organization. So why weren't any of the Angosian soldiers women? Picard even says, They are your brothers and sons.", but doesn't mention sisters or daughters. Either Angosian women were unable to survive the modification process, the female soldiers were all killed in the war, any women at Lunar V wern't seen during the events of this episode, or Angosians are all male who reproduce through non sexual means. # John A. Lang on Monday, December 30, 202 - 9:23 pm: At one point, Danar jumps out of a transporter beam. I'd sure like to know how he did that with his molocules half de-materialized. This could be a side-effect of the biological modifications performed on him. # John A. Lang on Tuesday, July 08, 2003 - 12:25 pm: HOW did Danar lower the forcefield in the hallway? He's not a part of the Enterprise or Starfleet. Where did he get the authorization (or codes) to lower the forcefield? Mike Nuss on Monday, February 02, 2004 - 6:53 pm: He knocked out a security officer, then used his comm badge to request deactivation of the forcefield. =Sources= Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation